During engine operation, an engine block and cylinder head may require cooling, and a water jacket system with a water-cooled engine design may be provided. The bore bridge on the cylinder block and/or the cylinder head is a stressed area with little packaging space. The bore bridge region heats during engine operation based on the small dimensions of the bridge and the position of the bridge between adjacent cylinders.